


Mother's Day

by Countess_Dorkula



Series: Tumblr [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Dorkula/pseuds/Countess_Dorkula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request--Armin and his daughter greet Annie with breakfast in bed for Mother's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> http://countess-dorkula.tumblr.com/post/63787703187/are-you-still-taking-promps-if-you-are-how-about-some

“Is this alright?” Alisa asked. A smile was spread across her face as she held up the freshly drawn scribbles that was her newest art piece.

Armin turned around from the stove and looked at his daughter’s drawing. “It’s perfect!” He exclaimed as he finished off breakfast. “Did you arrange the flowers?”

“Uh-huh!”

He laughed, quietly shushing her. “You don’t want to wake your mother up yet, do you?”

She shook her head. “No! Can’t wake Mommy up!”

Armin smiled as he arranged everything on a tray. It seemed so reminiscent to his proposal to Annie, but only this time, he had a helper. He held the tray in his hands and he turned to his daughter. “Ready?”

“Ready!”

Alisa ran full-speed ahead of him towards her parents’ bedroom, nearly tripping her father in the process. By the time Armin had made it to the bedroom, he came across the little girl happily bouncing up and down on her mother’s sleeping form. “Wake up! Wake up! Happy Mommy’s Day!”

Annie was rubbed her eyes and pulled herself into a sitting position; this appeased Alisa, causing the girl to calm down a bit. She slid off of her mother’s lap as Armin gently placed the tray on it instead. He smiled, brushing the bangs out of his wife’s face. He placed his lips onto her forehead before whispering, “Happy Mother’s Day.”


End file.
